Corn Dog Farm
The Corn Dog Farm is a location in the series where Roostre lives the corndog farm is a farm full of giant corndogs, located elsewhere from the city. Season 1 In "Rooster", Mouse drives his jet to the farm and arrives as Roostre is singing a song about his "big ol' fat corn dogs", and during a chat the corn dog Skillet gave Fitz was his "homing dog." He yells "Give me missile command, Asap!", as an array of 4 missiles burst out from the top of his farmhouse, which is all loaded in a giant beam type structure. One missile launches straight at the corn dog, blowing the robot into pieces, Later, Fitz and Roostre have a couple beers while they talk around a campfire, referring to his preference for drinking twelve beers, Roostre talks about the No Eye Square Guy to Mouse and then Q109 and CJ Muff, though Fitz has no clue what he's talking about, Mouse passes out due to alcohol consumption, Mouse returns to his jet parked in Roostre's corn dog farm, only to find Skillet gone and "mysterious" papers in his place. In "Spharktasm", Fitz & Skillet drive to the corn dog farm and takes Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe captive. Mouse has a brief flashback of his wife encountering a shadowy figure which he previously dreamed about, Fitz starts grabbing a gun out of a bag, while Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are tied up. Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham, The New Guy appears with a record player, He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!" Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses and hypnotizes Everyone. In "Adventure Mouse", Soon Fitz says "Got To Do Something", The Skillet jumps up and the New Guy follows him, Roostre shouts "Nobody look at him! Get out of here before the song finishes!" Skillet distracts him as everyone else flees & escapes the shack, Mouse manages to take down the New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and saves Skillet, who finds an invitation to a party Shark is holding. Season 2 In "Booger Haze", Spider plays "Booger Haze" on a piano, creating The Music, a swarm of musical notes. The Music flies to Roostre's farm and destroys one of the large corndogs. Fitz and Skillet zoom off on the skateboard to Roostre's farm, where they are attacked by the Music and find themselves trapped in Roostre's basement with a large supply of firearms. In "Star Wars Vll", in the basement, Fitz and Skillet discover a clock radio, a map, and a corndog-shaped rocket ship in Roostre's basement. They load all the guns into the rocket ship and take off, blowing up the remaining cache of bombs as they leave. The Farm remains destroyed and was noticed by Roostre and the gigantic Spider in "Enjoy The Arm". Roostre gets mad and tells Spider about his Corn-Droid, which he wants to use to destroy everything. Appearances Appearances List: "Rooster", "Spharktasm, "Adventure Mouse", "Booger Haze", "Star Wars VII", "Enjoy The Arm"(Cameo) & "Meat Warrior" (Cameo) Notes/Trivia: * It's unknown if the farm is still destroyed after the events of Season 2 finale "Prolegomenon". Category:Locations